El chico del gran olfato
by Popy16
Summary: Souta esta emocionado por la cantidad de olores que percibe su   "cuñado" pero la que se quedara mas emocionada seguro que es Kagome.


**El chico del gran olfato.**

-Huele esto.

-Es ramen.

-Esto.

-Ew! Es esa cosa rara que Kagome se pone en las uñas, ¡huele horrible!

-jajaja. Esta bien, ahora prueba esto.

-Alcohol.

-Bien ahora algo más difícil.

-Oye, ya me estoy cansando…

Se siente el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.

-Kagome.-responde Inuyasha reconociendo el aroma antes de que la chica pudiese decir nada.

-Souta, Inuyasha, ¿que están haciendo? ¿Y porque tienes ese pañuelo en los ojos, Inuyasha?-pregunto curiosa la joven arrodillándose junto a los chicos.

-El amigo orejas de perro me estaba enseñando el gran olfato que tiene.-contestó su hermano a la vez que el nombrado se quitaba el pañuelo de sus ojos.

-Ya veo. Inuyasha es en realidad muy bueno, ¡tal cual un lindo perrito!-dijo sonriendo feliz y enternecida mientras Inuyasha bufaba.

-Mi nariz puede percibir muchas más cosas que ramen, ese coso raro para que las uñas cambien de color y el alcohol.-dijo engreído.

-¿Enserio?.-Souta lucia emocionado.

-Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas? Aunque no sea un demonio completo mi sangre yukai es muy fuerte.

-Nadie lo duda, Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza. _¿Qué necesidad tiene de siempre ser tan engreído?_

-¿Y que más puedes oler?-indagó el pequeño.

-Bueno…-Inuyasha dudó, había cosas que podía oler que prefería mantenerlas en secreto, lejos, muy lejos de los oídos de Kagome.- Keh! Muchas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Como el olor a sal en las lágrimas y el olor metálico de la sangre.-prefirió dejarlos creer que solo olía cosas tangibles.

-Woo!-el chico parecía impresionado de todos modos.-Me gustaría ser tan genial como tú.

Inuyasha se incomodó algo por la devoción del chico, era la primera persona que lo admiraba de esa forma, de algún modo lo hacia sentir bien pero era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Kagome, quien no necesitaba ningún poder sobre-humano para descifrar el pensamiento del hanyô notó el nerviosismo del mismo.

-Inuyasha, acompáñame a mi cuarto, ¿sí?-pregunto amable.

-Feh! Como quieras.-dijo parándose escondiendo sus manos en las mangas de su haori.

Una vez en la habitación la chica se desmoronó en la cama y su visita de sentó a lo indio en el suelo a su lado.

-Souta estuvo jugando con tus poderes demoniacos mientras yo iba a la escuela, ¿no?-pregunto divertida.

-Feh!

-Pero le mentiste…-dijo con calma.

-¿Eh?-_no puede ser que lo sepa, debo estar malinterpretando lo que dijo.-_¿De que estas hablando? Yo no miento.

-Sí, claro.-dijo pensando en todas las veces que él se iba con la miko no-muerta, pero en realidad él no le mentía solo le…-ocultas la verdad.

-¿Por qué crees eso? Solo estábamos oliendo cosas.

-Oye, Inuyasha... ¿acaso tu…?-se acercó a él y el pobre joven no pudo hacer más que tragar duro y comenzar a sudar.

_Lo sabe, lo sabe, esta chica no es humana, es una bruja lee mentes._

-…estabas haciendo trampa?

Inuyasha cayó al suelo al más típico estilo anime.

-¡¿Cómo que trampa?

-No estarías viendo las cosas por abajo del pañuelo, ¿no?

Plaf.

-¡Kagome, no seas estúpida y ten cuidado con las palabras que usas! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que soy capaz de oler muchas cosas!

Kagome volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, dándose ligeros golpecitos en le labio inferior con el dedo índice mientras pensaba con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, es verdad, tu siempre puedes oler la presencia de Naraku y sabes si tengo miedo y…-algo pareció hacer "click" dentro de su cabeza.-¡Inuyasha!-lo llamo como si hubiese descubierto la cura para el cáncer.-¿Puedes oler cosas que no puedes tocar, cierto?

_Oh, mierda…_

-Es… este… yo… s….sí, sí puedo.-ya esta, su vida se había jodido miserablemente, ahora Kagome lo iba a mandar al suelo y dejaría de ser tan abierta con él ya que claramente lo que él hacia la chica lo tomaría como una clara invasión a su privacidad.

Estaba muerto.

Bien muerto.

Pero, oye, ¿era su culpa poder percibiera los sentimientos de las personas gracias a su fina nariz? ¿Él había pedido nacer así? No, claro que no.

Y en el momento en que estaba preparado para soltarle a la chica una lista de razones por las que no tenía derecho a quejarse, Kagome soltó un gritillo de emoción.

-Woo! Eso es realmente increíble, nunca acabo de conocerte, Inuyasha.

¿Qué nunca acababa de conocerlo? ¡Pero si él era un libro abierto para ella!

Haber, dime que otra humana era capaz de notar cuando estaba nervioso, angustiado, o en las muuuyyyy rara ocasiones en las que sentía miedo.

Nadie, solo ella.

¡Era enfermizo y agotador! _Me gustaría saber la razón por la que a su vez adoro que pueda hacerlo. _

-Así que…-continuó la chica.-sabes como me siento ahora mismo.

-Sí, dijo algo despistado por sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien….? ¿Cómo me siento?

-Tranquila, feliz, emocionada.-respondió casual. Con ninguno de esos sentimientos tenía mayor problema.-Oye ya tenemos que volver al Sengoku.

-Estoy cansada.-dijo enredándose en sus mantas, destendiendo así casi toda la cama.-Pasemos la noche aquí.

-NO, tu prometiste que serian tres días, hoy es el tercero, andando.-dijo tirando de las sabanas, frazadas y de la muchacha.

-¿No puedes sentir que estoy cansada?

-Puedo sentir que estas divertida, ¿disfrutas hacerme enojar?

La miko soltó una risa de indudable diversión, que hizo enojar al medio demonio.

En un momento Inuyasha se dispuso a arrástrala a su época si era necesario. Decidido, jaló su brazo y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero con lo enredados que estaban Inuyasha tropezó llevando consigo a Kagome, quien cayó sobre su pecho al suelo.

_Ese olor…-pensó el chico mirando a la chica a los ojos._

Mientras que Kagome…

_Ay no, debo tranquilizarme, mi corazón late muy fuerte, seguro que lo escucha, o puede ver mi sonrojo, o huele mi nerviosismo._

-Kagome…

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde y tragándose la vergüenza, Inuyasha colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, esperando oler su reacción.

_Ay, dios, que no haga eso…-_Inu…-no pudo seguir hablando.

Ya que fue brutalmente interrumpida.

¿Pero como se atrevía a callarla?

¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Quién creía que era ella?

Oh, al carajo, ¿a quien quería engañar?

¡Inuyasha la estaba besando!

Mientras tanto en la cocina….

-Mamá voy a llevarle esto al orejas de perro para ver si puede olerlo.-dijo sosteniendo un pequeño posillo.

-No, Souta, espéralo aquí a que baje.

-¿Por qué, mamá?

-¿Hueles eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es el olor del amor.-su madre rió y volvió a sus quehaceres.

_¿El olor del amor?-_se preguntó el niño extrañado.-_Yo no huelo nada, quizá Inuyasha si pueda.-_y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana.

5 minutos más tarde el niño aprendería a respetar a sus mayores.

FIN.-

Y NO, KAGOME E INUYASHA SOLO SE ESTABAN BESANDO YO NO PONGO LEMON EN MIS HISTORIAS, PERO SOUTA ES UN NIÑO, IMAGÍNENSE LA SITUACIÓN PARA ÉL.

TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, SONARA CURSI PERO ME MOTIVAN BASTANTE A SEGUIR CON MIS HISTORIAS. GRACIAS :)


End file.
